In a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer it is typically desirable to have a high data transmission speed, for example to decrease waiting times but also to save power. Data transmission speed can for example be increased by offloading data traffic from a slower network to a faster network i.e. to transmit data using a radio access network providing a higher data rate instead of a radio access network providing a lower data rate. However, this may on the other hand introduce delays, for example because a radio network (such as a WiFi network) may only be available at certain times such that there is typically a tradeoff between communication speed and delay. Accordingly, efficient offloading policies are desirable.